


Not Love

by SockHop



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockHop/pseuds/SockHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya and Shizuo don't love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Love

**Author's Note:**

> ugh idek before it was like i smoked some drug called WRITETHISNASTYSHITUP and like the words just flew from my fingers but then I guess my imaginary dealer got killed and so I went through withdrawl. now I'm back on WTNSU and my writer's block is gone for now.  
> this was supposed to be antishizaya btw but just interpret it as you like idgaf

Izaya did not fall in love.

He had no heart to give nor the time be wasted on stupid things such as love.

Love was two people who felt an intense amount of affection for each other, something that the human race gave a label too.

Izaya did not love.

However there are times when his interest is peaked.

And despite all odds, despite all of the hatred that was geared toward him from this man, Izaya held an interest for Shizuo Heiwajima.

And if someone were to see him leaving his abode to escape the boredom and jump into the fray in a unknown hope to find Shizuo, they would think the man to be in anything but love, perhaps obsession though.

* * *

Izaya had a huge interest in Shizuo. Some might even call it obsession.

But Izaya would continue to deny it, knowing it was nothing more than pure curiosity.

The three strait jackets and tight metal restraints that wrapped around Shizuo in strips was a precaution for his 'curiosity'.

It was just a mere test when Izaya leaned up on the tips of his toes to slip his tongue into Shizuo’s mouth.

And he just wanted to know what would happen if his hand was working furiously up and down Shizuo’s thick dick. His smile at Shizuo’s responsiveness was merely a sign of how amusing this was to him.

It was not love. Nor was it obsession. And it could certainly never be called attraction.

It was just curiosity.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No. I do not like izayaxshizuo. I actually have an extreme dislike for it and sometimes even the way people portray it pisses me off.  
> So here's what I think of Shizaya, from a Shizaya hater's perspective:
> 
> I feel that Izaya and Shizuo can never love each other. Nor could they ever end up together. A relationship between the two, whether it is normal or love-hate or whatever, is impossible. I don't actually see anything in common between them and if there was to be a relationship it would have to be one-sided, which is still unlikely(especially on Shizuo's part), and the love would probably have to be unrequited on Izaya's side. And EVEN THEN it still would probably still not be love because it's Izaya. If it were love on Izaya or Shizuo's side then there has to a legitimately good/probable reason that could cause such feelings to arise.  
> Other than that I also don't like it because they clearly express dislike for each other, Shizuo and Izaya rarely have a normal conversation because Shizuo is always picking up the nearest stop sign, and with the way their relation to each other and their personalities are portrayed it just doesn't seem to leave room for the possibility of these two characters ever sitting down together and just talking. Izaya is always starting trouble, and Shizuo is always getting pissed off at even the mention of his name. When two characters clash the way they do it just does not seem possible.
> 
> But that's just my opinion now. We don't know what could happen in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> btw i was gonna kill shizuo off at the end but changed my mind I'm not that big of a bitch right NOW to do it but maybe later we don't know ooooo spooky ominous warning bye losers


End file.
